


Truth Or Dare

by flareonfury



Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-16
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick gets Melinda to play truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Can be considered a sequel to "Trapped".

"Come on, truth or dare?"

"Why do you want to play a child's game?" Melinda asked, with a grin. Rick Payne grin widened.

"Why not? We're stuck and I love the game… now come on, choose."

Melinda rolled her eyes and laughed, "Fine, truth."

"Now that's no fun…"

"You told me to pick, and I picked."

"Fine, fine, hmm…" He thought for a second. "Do you wish you could do something else other then talk to ghosts?"

Melinda nodded in thought, "Sure, I mean, it would be great if I did. Maybe something to help me with the ghosts or just something that could be useful."

Rick nodded in agreement, and smiled.

"Now you, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Like I hadn't expected that… hmm, I'll have to say I dare you to…" She thought for a few seconds longer and then grinned. "I dare you to cook and clean for me for the next week and a half."

Rick's eyes widened in surprise, "That's not a dare! That's you trying to make me become your slave."

"Maybe, but hey you have to do what I dared you to do."

"Fine, but will you spank me if I'm naughty?"

"_Rick_!"

"I'm just joking!"


End file.
